User blog:Windindi/Updates To Announce
Hi everyone, I know I did some blogs a few days ago or so (and flooded with them), but I took a break from that and throughout those days, came across some big-ish news that I believe I should adress to the public. The news is of course about Nintendo vs. CAPCOM as well as Mega Man X Super Smash Bros! So here I go, but before that, today marks my 2nd year on the MUGEN Database! Fun Fact: I knew about this wiki before I ever made an account! And then when I saw I had acess, it was spent looking around, having a blast, and yes, I was a bit annoying at times, XD. The first edit I ever remember doing was on Pikachu's page trying to add a video, somehow, it erased everything, but thankfully, Plasmoid restored it all and helped me add the video. Ahhh, nice times were those! Anyway, NEWS!!! Nintendo vs. CAPCOM News As many of you said, the projectiles need to be altered, and yes, I totally agree, issue is...I'm not sure how to... Right now, I am in need of beta-testers before I even release the game, so if you wish to help on that, be my guest! Also, a priority at the moment is to include a lot more stages and clean out pointless files in the NvC files, like characters you all somehow find, which I honestly find humorus, because I'm too stupid to erase those, and then rumors start, and you understand the rest. But there are two characters you all are really curious about, Earthworm Jim and Snake. To answer that, I'm trying to adjust Jim's size and everything, but he just won't shrink, so I'm trying to find another alternative if I can, if not, he may be cut, which I hope doesn't happen! Also, Snake will be in NvC, but thing is, I'm trying to get some of his codec calls out because one of them is a bit too sexual for younger audiences to be hearing, because we all know kids are gonna want to play this if they ever see it. You may not think so, but at a event I displayed this off to, kids were the #1 people who crowded to play it. Then it was older people who liked games in general, and that happened Janurary 24th, wow, I'm amazed how long this has been going on! Another big thing I must confirm is, there will in fact be the trading cards, and that's not going away, but it's not just me who works on them, it'll also be the team too. Also, cards will only have things that are in NvC and nothing outside of that. (so you know) Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, and Sapphire are still being placed in as background characters, and I'll need help with that too, because, reasons. (sorry) And finally, there will be a final boss to the game, but you won't see him at all before the game is done, and I'm also plaining for a "Windindi Direct" video if you will about NvC. And one last thing about NvC, I made it so that players can actually wavedash! it's rather simple actually, so don't worry. That'll be another time though. The last thing to talk about is the release date, the release date as of now is July 17th/24th. Mega Man X Super Smash Bros! It's still too early to talk about this project, but for the fun of it, I will show you a character that will be in the game: As you can see, his name is Cruch, and in MM X SSB, he is Quake Woman's little brother. In MM X SSB, he is very strong, and has more stamina than most characters, for all MM characters, he is weak to nothing except the Mega-Buser, Roll-Buster, Bass-Buster, and Proto-Buster. That's a lotta busters. Cruch also plays a BIG role in this game, so I hope you all enjoy it, sad thing is, the game will be in development (fully into it) after NvC. Progress on it is starting now. And for those asking, it will NOT be a MUGEN game. Rather, a Flash game. Thanks for tuning in, see y'all around in the next post, and watch out for a "Windindi Direct"! Category:Blog posts